I See The Light
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: Jung Yunho, seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun. walaupun menjadi seorang aktor adalah impian nya, terkadang ia juga membutuhkan liburan. " berkat kau, kita mendapatkan liburan mendadak selama 3 hari Hyung!" kata Changmin kesal / YunJae / little Homin / Twoshoot/ enjoys minna :D


Title :

I See The Light

Author :

Daehyun imnida

Genre :

I Donno XD

Rating :

T

Chapter :

OneShoot

cast :

Shim Changmin

, Jung Yunho  
and others

Disclaimer :

mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya Xd

Warning :

ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

notes:  
#kalo ada cerita yang mirip sama saya, tolong kasih tau ya. biar aku beri tindakan terhadap ffku ini and  
ini adalah imajinasiku, fanfic adalah menuangkan imajinasi kita jadi cerita di sini tidak nyata.  
#ini hanya imajinasi dari otak saya yang ingin saya tuangkan ^^plak#

# sekarang homin dulu, entar yunjae nya bagian kedua nya ^^ tenang yunjae romance kok XD

* * *

_**Plas! Plas! **_

Suara kamera yang mengambil objek seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengeluarkan kemampuan nya sebagai model.

Jung Yunho, seorang pemuda yang di usia nya menginjak 27 tahun. Menurutnya dunia model yang ia tekuni selama 3 tahun membuahkan hasil, membawa nama nya sampai ke pasar Internasional.

Pemuda yang sering di panggil Yunho ini selain sebagai publik figur, ia juga sering muncul di penayangan iklan dan film- film ternama. Banyak yang memuji ketampanan nya.

Bibir berbentuk hati, mata elang nya dan postur tubuh nya yang dapat membuat kaum wanita jatuh hati pada nya dan kaum pria yang iri dengan bakat nya. Dia inspirasi!

" Hyung! " Panggil seseorang.

Yunho pun menoleh. Ia yang baru saja mendapatkan istirahat nya, langsung mengambil air minum untuk menghilangkan dahaga nya dan setelah itu mengambil kain untuk mengelap keringat nya.

Ini adalah pemotretan terakhir yang akhir nya ia bisa menghabiskan semalaman penuh bersama kasurnya.

". Hyung, terima kasih atas kerja keras mu hari ini !" ucap seseorang hormat nya kepada Yunho.

Changmin yang sebagai managernya sangat senang Hyung nya dapat menyelesaikan jabwal nya dengan profesional.

" Kau juga Changmin " ucap Yunho tersenyum menepuk pundak Changmin.

Mereka pun pamit pulang ke seluruh kru disana. Hari ini Yunho tidak membawa mobil, karena tadi pagi ia di jemput oleh Changmin

" Aku malas naik mobil sendirian Hyung " itu lah alasan Changmin yang akhirnya Yunho ikut.

_**Kring kring ! **_

saat mereka berada di dalam mobil, suara dering telpon yang berasal dari ponsel Yunho. Yunho merongga kantung celana nya.

" Hallo ? Siapa ini ?" Panggil Yunho.

". Yunho ini eomma . " Jawab sebrang telpon itu. Tidak biasa nya.

" Ne eomma. Apa kabar mu ? ". Tanya Yunho. Tidak biasa nya ibu nya menelpon nya. Entah kenapa ia jadi rindu kepada ibu nya di desa sana.

Apa kalian tidak tau ? Sebelum Jung Yunho berkarir di pusat kota, Korea selatan ia dulu di besarkan di sebuah desa. Yunho yang memang ingin mewujudkan cita-cita nya sebagai seorang model di negara korea itu.

Awal nya ibu nya Yunho tidak setuju. Mereka yang latar belakang nya sebagai wirausaha, membuka toko kue di pasar . Memang ibu nya Yunho menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan bisnis ayah nya yang telah berjalan selama 12 tahun itu. Tapi Yunho yang sudah jatuh hati dengan cita-cita nya bersikeras untuk mewujudkan nya.

" Aku tidak akan melarang mu pergi ke sana. tapi ada satu syarat ku untuk mu " ucap ayah Yunho setelah mendengar penuturan tujuan Yunho

" Apa itu, ayah ? "

" Kau membawa nama keluarga kita di kota sana nak. kau harus bisa menunduk kan korea di gengaman mu. aku mendukung mu disini. Semoga kau bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu " Kata ayah Yunho sambil memegang dada nya.

" Jadilah seorang model yang profesional disana " kata nya lalu memeluk Yunho. Tidak erat, tapi Yunho merasakan kehangatan yang di salurkan untuk nya seolah memberikan nya kepercayaan dan semangat untuk Yunho.

". Kabar ibu dan ayah baik disini. Apa kau sedang sibuk disana ? " Tanya ibu nya di sebrang telpon. Suara yang Yunho rindukan merdu dan halus.

" Tidak eomma. Aku sedang ingin pulang. Memangnya ada apa ? " Tanya Yunho.

Lama Yunho tidak mendengar suara ibu nya, membuat Changmin juga menolehkan pembicaraan Hyung nya. Untung saja sedang macet jadi Changmin bisa samar-samar mendengar nya.

" Kapan kau libur kesini? Eomma rindu dengan mu " ucap ibu nya.

" Aku tidak tau " ucap Yunho. Entah kenapa saat ibu nya mengatakan 'liburan' membuat Yunho menghela nafas nya.

" Eomma hanya ingin melihat wajah Yunho yang sudah menjadi bintang di korea sana "

Yunho tersenyum " ne. Aku merindukan mu juga eomma " rasa nya Yunho ingin menangis .

" Ahh seperti nya ayah mu memanggil ku. Jaga kesehatan mu Yunho. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri mu disana ne ?" Pesan ibu nya untuk Yunho

Yunho tersenyum maklum " ne eomma. Jaga diri mu disana eomma, Saranghae " dan setelah Yunho mengatakan itu telpon pun terputus.

" Apa yang orangtua mu katakan Hyung ?" Tanya Changmin. Ia tidak berhasil menangkap percakapan Yunho.

" Dia mengatakan aku harus menjaga kesehatan ku, dia merindukan ku " ucap Yunho. Changmin bisa melihat kalau Yunho merindukan keluarga nya.

" Ahh, apa jabwal ku besok ? " Tanya Yunho. Ia tau Changmin mengkhawatirkan nya.

" Besok aku akan memberitahukan mu. Sekarang aku harus mengantarkan mu pulang " ucap Changmin.

Setelah beberpa menit mereka di mobil akhirnya mereka sampai di apartement Yunho.

Changmin tidak mengantarkan Yunho sampai apartement nya. Alaasan nya sih

" Aku ingin cepat menyentuh kulkas ku, aku sangat lapar sekali " dan Yunho berjalan santai ke apartement nya' dasar moster food' kata batin Yunho maklum dengan sifat Changmin.

Dan saat Yunho membuka pintu apartement nya, yang hanya di otak nya adalah ' pergi ke kasur' ohh betapa lelahnya hari ini. Bagaikan menjalani tugas-tugas dari sekolah. Jika tidak di kerjakan tidak akan ada yang mau memakai jasa nya di publik figur, lagi pula ini memang tujuan hidup nya maka nya ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Setelah Yunho mengganti pakaian nya, ia segera ' terjun indah ' ke kasurnya. Tidak peduli ia belum mandi atau pun makan yang ia inginkan hanya lah tidur. Besok banyak sekali kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan.

Sebelum Yunho tertidur nyenyak, ia selalu berdoa " semoga ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja dan semoga besok berjalan dengan lancar " dan setelah itu arwah nya terbang ke alam mimpi untuk memulihkan tenaga nya.

* * *

**_Clek!_**

" Hyung! ' Teriak seseorang.

Yunho mendengar seseorang memanggil. Tapi entah kenapa kelopak mata nya enggan untuk membuka. Apa ia tidak bisa tidur lebih lama lagi ?

" Hyung! Yunho-Hyung. Hurry up! Wake up Hyung! " Panggil nya. Tapi Yunho mendengar seperti teriakan

Yunho pun akhirnya membuka mata nya. Rasa nya ia ingin sekali kabur dari pekerjaan untuk liburan, melihat keadaan orangtua nya. Eh, Tunggu...

" Oke oke, aku bangun " kata Yunho mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

" Kita telat Hyung. Sekarang Hyung siap-siap aku akan menunggu Hyung di ruang tamu " kata Changmin sudah berlari keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Ya tuhan, rasa nya Yunho ingin kabur dari pekerjaan nya saat ini. Apa ia tidak bisa di beri liburan beberapa hari ? Tapi ayah nya mengajarkan nya untuk bertanggung jawab. Tapi kalau terus seperti ini...

" Hyung ppali! " Si cempreng itu bisa tidak, tidak menjadi alarm ? Suara nya menyebalkan.

Ting!

Suara lift pun terbuka. Changmin dan Yunho pun menunggu orang-orang yang keluar dari lift itu. ' Ini saat nya! '

" Ahhh" Changmin pun menoleh ke arah Yunho " Changmin kau tunggu saja di mobil ne? aku ada barang yang ketinggalan " kata Yunho berakting. Ia ingin cabut untuk hari ini saja .

" Barang ? Barang apa ? " Tanya Changmin. Aduh Changmin kenapa kau malah bertanya ? " Handphone ku. Handphone ku ketinggalan di kamar " Changmin menatap ekspresi Yunho sebentar. Mencurigakan

" Kau yakin ketinggalan ? " Tanya Changmin penuh selidik. Apa ketahuan.

Dari pada menatap mata Changmin " aku akan segera kembali. Kau duluan saja oke " kata Yunho sudah berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Changmin mengangkat bahu nya lalu segera masuk ke lift tersebut.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin yang sudah masuk ke dalam lift, sudah ber'yes' ria tanda nya ia sudah berhasil. Ia merongga saku nya dan menyentuh handphone nya. Seperti nya ia memesan tiket bis.

Changmin yang khawatir Hyung nya tidak mendatangi nya segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari menyusul Hyung nya. Tapi sebelum ingin menaiki lift, Changmin melihat seseorang yang mirip

" Yunho- hyung" tunjuk Changmin. Walau penampilan nya berbeda sangat beda dari yang tadi tapi Changmin dapat mengenal postur tubuh Yunho.

Diam-diam Changmin mengikuti Yunho. Changmin melihat Yunho sedang menunggu bis. Changmin punya firasat buruk! Pasti Hyungnya ingin kabur dari pekerjaan nya.

_**Drrrtttt drrrtttt**_

Changmin merasakan saku nya bergetar. Aduh itu pasti dari pihak yang mendatangani kontrak dengan Yunho. Aisshhh kenapa Hyung nya bertindak bodoh seperti ini. Bagaimana ini ?

" Selamat pagi ? " akhirnya Changmin mengangkat telpon nya. Semoga saja ia pintar beralasan dengan orang penting ini.

". Apa kau manager nya Jung Yunho ? Kenapa Yunho belum juga datang ? " Tanya sebrang telpon itu. Apa alasan yang akan Changmin berikan ? Aduh Changmin bingung.

" Sebentar... Begini " oke, otak Changmin memikirkan rangkaian kalimat untuk di jadikan alasana.

" Yunho- Hyung sedang sakit ... " Ucap Changmin takut-takut .

**" Apa ? "**

" Ne. Kemarin saat pulang dari studio kata Yunho Hyung tubuhnya tidak enak Dan saat pagi hari aku menjemputnya, ternyata Yunho-Hyung demam tinggi! " alasan Changmin semoga diterima orang ini. Changmin mulai panik.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi pagi ?! " Tanya sebrang telpon.

" Maafkan aku aku sungguh menyesal. Aku sekarang sedang menunggu Yunho-Hyung di rumah sakit. Sekarang ia sedang di periksa dokter. Aku harap dia tidak sakit parah " kata Changmin sesedih mungkin. Oke Changmin alasan mu sepertinya bisa di terima.

" Tapi tidak bisa begini! Ini terlalu mendadak! Kami sudah siap untuk pemotretan hari ini! " kata di sebrang telpon marah. Changmin melihat Hyung nya menaiki bis. Sambil memegang hanphone nya, Changmin menaiki pintu bis itu setelah Yunho naik. Dan untung nya Yunho memilih duduk di paling belakang.

" Maaf kan kami " hanya itu yang bisa Changmin katakan setelah ia duduk.

" Baik lah aku akan membicarakan ini kepada kru ku. Berapa lama istirahat ? Apa dia mendapatkan surat izin dari dokter ? " Tanya nya.

Tanpa sadar Changmin mengatakan " ne. 3 hari. Kata nya Yunho-hyung perlu istirahat total selama 3 hari"

" Baiklah. Semoga ia cepat sembuh" dan telpon pun terputus. Changmin menghela nafasnya. 1 masalah selesai.

Ia mulai mengetik sesuatu di handphone nya dan setelah itu ia menaruhnya di saku nya. Meminta izin ke kepala entertement, ketua model, sampul. Dan seperti nya ia juga akan mendapatkan liburan mendadak berkat Yunho.

" Kau ingin kemana Hyung " tanya Changmin yang melihat Yunho turun dari bis. Yunho tidak membawa apa-apa, tas pun tidak.

' Terminal ? Apa ia ingin pergi ke tempat orang tua nya ? ' Tanya batin Changmin sambil mengikuti Yunho. Lama-lama ia lelah membuntuti Hyung nya ini.

Saat Yunho mengambil karcis yang ia pesan melalui online, ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundak nya. Tiba-tiba aura di sekitarnya tidak enak.

" Aku yang percaya kau ingin mengambil handphone mu, lalu aku mengikuti mu sampai disini " unjar seseorang. Yunho mengenal suara ini. Yunho jadi merinding

Yunho pun menolehkan kepalanya " Dan di marahi oleh. Ketua pemotretan gara-gara kau membolos. Dan Hyung seenak nya pergi tanpa bilang pada ku kalau Hyung ingin berlibur ke rumah orang tua mu."

Yunho mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali, takut dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Changmin " ituu... Changmin, aku bisa menjelaskan nya -" kata Yunho takut-takut. Bahkan Yunho memasang kuda-kuda jika kalau Changmin mencekik lehernya.

" Apa alasan mu ? " Kata Changmin menyilangkan tangan nya. Tau kah kau Shim Changmin, tingkah mu ini seperti anak kecil yang memergoki kakak nya yang ketauan sedang membaca buku por**.

" Aku rindu orang tuaku. Aku sengaja membohongi mu karena aku ingin melihat keadaan orangtua ku di desa. Dan... "

" Dan ? "

" Menghindar dari kepadatan jabwalku " Yunho mendengar helaan nafas Changmin

" Untung saja mereka mempercayai alasan ku ".

" Apa ? "

" Aku mengatakan kepada mereka kalau Hyung sedang demam tinggi dan memerlukan waktu istirahat total selama 3 hari " unjar Changmin berkacak pinggang.

" Kau bilang aku sakit ? ". Kata Yunho yang di angguki Changmin

" Jadi .. "

" Ne. Kau mendapatkan waktu liburan mendadak selama 3 hari dan aku tidak tau selama 3 hari ini aku harus melakukan kegiatan apa "

" Hahaha , heh ? "

" Kau masalah Hyung! Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini. Dan kalau kau libur aku pun juga libur " kata Changmin lelah. Hari ini benar-benar ekstreme membolos dari kegiatan dengan alasan aktor nya sakit. Alasan yang pasaran cuman ampuh.

Yunho membalik kan badan nya " pesan satu tiket lagi " kata Yunho.. Changmin yang bingung mengapa Yunho membalikan badan nya ke tempat loket .

" Changmin " karena nama nya di panggil Changmin pun menolleh " ayo ikut aku ke kampung halaman ku! " dan setelah Yunho mengatakan itu Mereka menaiki bis bersama-sama menuju kampung halaman Yunho selama 7 jam. Bolos dari pekerjaan tidak ada salahnya bukan ?

* * *

" Jadi, kalian tidak bekerja hari ini ? " Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Eomma nya Yunho.

mereka baru saja sampai sore tadi. Orangtua Yunho cukup kaget melihat putra nya pulang tanpa mengabari nya.

" Aku merindukan mu. Appa mu pasti senang melihat mu sekarang " kata Eomma nya mengelus pundak Yunho sebagai tanda rindu nya.

" Eomma aku juga membawa teman ku. Dia Changmin, Doungsung ku dan managerku " jelas Yunho memperkenalkan Changmin.

Changmin membungkuk hormat " Annyeonghaseo ahjumma.. Senang bertemu dengan mu " salam Changmin.

" Aku tidak menyangka anak ku akan bolos bekerja demi bertemu dengan kami " kata Appa Yunho. Ia memang tidak suka dengan tindakan Yunho, tetapi itu di tepis dengan rasa rindu setelah tidak melihat putra nya beberapa tahun ini.

" Lebih baik mengobrol nya besok saja. Yunho sebaik nya kau dan teman mu istirahat dulu. Kalian pasti lelah seharian di perjalanan menuju kemari " saran Eomma nya membawa beberapa barang-barang Yunho.

" Ahjumma biar ku bantu " tawar Changmin menghampiri nya.

Malam hari telah tiba. Yunho yang telah selesai mandi, menghampiri lemari nya untuk memilih pakaian tidur untuk ia gunakan.

Ia jadi teringat makan malam tadi. Changmin makan begitu lahap nya. Ia sampai tidak mengenal sifat Changmin yang biasanya.

" Ahjumma! Makanan nya enak sekali boleh aku tambah ? " Kata Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil

". Ahjumma, boleh aku membantu mu membuat kue? Seperti nya enak! " Kata Changmin seperti anak kecil bersama ibu nya.

" Apa Temen mu memang seperti itu sifat nya ? Dia terlihat senang sekali " tawa Appa nya melihat tingkah Changmin saat adonan kue yang ia buat berantakan, seperti anak kecil saja

Seperti nya keluarga nya menerima Changmin dengan baik.

Ahhh lebih baik ia segera beristirahat. Besok ia ingin mengajak Changmin mengelilingi desa nya. Dan mengajak Changmin ke festival lampiom besok di desa nya.

TBC


End file.
